


【博君一肖】聪明反被聪明误（下）

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 34





	【博君一肖】聪明反被聪明误（下）

“王一博你不会真要......”肖战在床上倒着向后蹭，没地方可去往床里拱了拱，直到身体都抵到了墙上。

“战哥，请吧。”王一博微微低身做了个“请”的手势，一鞠躬，不知道的还以为是什么好事。

“我不。”肖战干脆的拒绝，让他在儿子面前挨打，开玩笑呢。

王一博没强求，只是走到床头柜子取出两人平时玩情趣用的软绳。

“王一博你适可而止......”肖战低吼，还怕让王骁听见，不过事实证明言语上的反击没有任何用处，三两下就被绑了手。

双手被束缚再怎么反抗也逃不掉被脱裤子压在腿上的命运。

啪！像是要震慑住小兔子一般，第一下抽得生风，声音之大让站着的王骁膝盖一软险些跪了。

草，怎么这么疼。肖战狠狠用上牙咬住下唇才勉强没叫出来，再松嘴便留下一片牙印。

王一博看他咬唇，重重抽了几下。

“松嘴，不许咬。”

“嗯.......”被戒尺拍的不敢咬嘴，只能用力抿住。

“哥哥忍住哦。”王一博揉了揉经不住几下锤楚就泛红的臀肉，几秒的温存过后就是更严厉的惩罚。

尺子从臀腿间开始向上，每一下都能留上清晰的痕迹，肖战忍得辛苦，眼眶早就湿了几轮，怕引得王骁回头腿都不敢动，嘴唇打着哆嗦，身上薄薄的家居服几乎让汗水渗透。

不知怎的，肖战越是这么隐忍，王一博越想让他哭出来。嘴角一扬，左手撑开臀缝迅速在穴口上落下一尺。

啪！

“别.....”肖战感到两团肉之间一凉，“嗯！”

啪！啪！啪！

“呜呜呜......”

果然传出一阵哭声，可惜是真的奶音。

？？？？？

“打的又不是你，你哭什么？”王一博暂时放下肖战，哭笑不得地走到王骁那边。

“呜......为爱鼓掌听上去好疼呜......”王骁语无伦次对着墙抹眼泪，脑子里闪现着上次王一博说的“为爱鼓掌”，一不留神就秃噜了嘴。

肖战急着闭嘴压制住哭声，听见这句差点咬到舌头，张口便是浓郁的哭腔，忍了半天功亏一篑。

“王一博你他妈的跟孩子说什么......啊！别打.....”

“哥哥错了吗？”

“呜........错啊.....错了行了吧！”肖战低身敷衍道，“快放开我......”

“不真诚。”王一博又是一下抽过去。

“呜........你、你把我的嘴堵上吧......”肖战真的想哭，可又觉得极其没面子，脸上都是潮红。

“堵上？可以啊，如果哥哥要求的话。”王一博答应的过于干脆，肖战有种不详的预感。

果然，正要怀疑就被一阵温热堵住了嘴唇。

“你唔......”

王一博一手掰过肖战的下巴附身吻上去，舌头灵敏地钻到嘴唇里，另一手抬高戒尺重重地挥下。

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

五下过后肖战眼泪汪汪地喘不过气，王一博松开嘴冲他笑，舌头舔了舔嘴角噙着的唾液，“这是把嘴堵上的奖励。”

“你、你.....”肖战喘息着，被他的不要脸程度气昏了头，想骂人竟说不出话，磕绊间便又来了一遭，“呜嗯......”

戒尺劈劈啪啪在身后落了近十下，还是那句问候，

“错了吗？”

“没错——唔......你唔......”肖战试图在口中咬王一博，然而发了狠的小狮子不容得他半点忤逆，嘴上加深的同时手上更是加快了频率。

“呜......嗯.......别！别打了......啊......”肖战闷在王一博的裤子上掉眼泪。

“错了吗？”

“错....错了......”细小的声音不情不愿地传出来。

“撅着晾会。”王一博解开肖战的绳子，把人放到床上。

肖战心里一边骂一边悄悄把手蹭到身后揉。

“呜哇！”

“王一博！”肖战突然听到王骁又哭了，回头瞪他，“你还打他做什么？”

“定好的数目一定要挨完，还差30下。”

这什么倔脾气。肖战气得想锤床，奈何身体跟不上大脑，一动就浑身疼。

“哇！我错了.......爹爹不打了......我再也不作弊不撒谎了呜........”王骁撑在墙上，腰被王一博的手按着，小孩子本就柔韧性好，这一压屁股彻底撅了出来，更方便挨揍了。

王一博故意几下抽到王骁屁股上，然后冷不丁一下又走两步到床边打到肖战屁股上。

啪！

“你！”肖战没想到还要打，心理工作没做好眼泪又淌了出来，“呜.......”

戒尺在两个屁股肉间转换，木头都不那么冰凉了。一想到上面还带着王骁屁股的温度，肖战耳根子就红透了。

“下次再合伙干傻事，一起脱了裤子互相看着打屁股，听见没有？”

你麻痹。肖战哭声又大了，活生生被气的。

王一博就是明面上吓唬肖战，能让儿子听个响声就得了，真看到了怕是要全家鸡飞狗跳。更何况，宝宝的屁股只有自己能看，儿子也不行。

最后的三十下拍完小孩直接挨着墙滑了下去，瘫在地上抽嗒，屁股肿得一寸高，严重的地方有了紫点点。

“崽崽乖，别哭了。”王一博恢复了温柔的模样，蹲下身摸摸小孩满是泪痕的面颊。

“呜疼......”王骁这才真情实感的敢撒娇，张开两只小胳膊，“要、要抱.....”

王一博小心翼翼地把搂住小朋友，还是不可避免地蹭到了屁股，王骁的身体都随之狠狠抖了抖。

“呜！是、是不是破了呜......”

“没有，你摸摸，”王一博把他的小手拉到身后，“一会给你揉揉就不疼了。”

小朋友的手摸到屁股上一条条已经乱七八糟肿起来的檩子一下弹开，爆发出委屈极了的哭，边哭边含糊地说着什么，王一博把耳朵贴近辨认出他又在认错，左一句“不敢了”右一句“爹爹不打。”

“嘘......别哭了崽崽。”王一博亲吻着他哭红了的小脸，轻轻抚着人的背，“不打了不打了，知错就改是好孩子。”

好容易过了半天安抚好王骁，王一博起身腿都要麻了，回头一看床上那只大宝宝早就把自己裹成一个球在被子里，密不透风，那姿势一看就是跪着，估摸着只留了一个口呼吸。

王一博有点想笑，走过去拍拍被子，“战哥。”

无声。

“哥哥，理理我呗。”

“你滚开。”沉闷的带着哭腔的声音从被子里传出。

王一博扶额，第一次有种忙不过来带孩子的感觉。

“骁儿，你先出去。”王一博冲儿子使眼色。

“哦。”小朋友被哄好了，听话地点头，出去还不忘带上门。

“宝宝，出来吧，”王一博掀起被窝的一角，“给老公看看，小屁股是不是红的呀？”

“王一博你给我滚！！！三天内你他妈别让我看见你！！！”肖战怒吼一声。

“战哥！战——”

王骁站在门口凌乱着就见王一博被一股力量推着倒退了出来，差点没站稳，房门也“砰”地关上。

“爹爹？”小孩睫毛上的眼泪还没擦干，一时间忘了疼，忽闪着亮晶晶的眼睛瞅着王一博。

“啊哈.....那什么......”王一博若无其事整了整被扯碎的领口，俯下身对王骁一本正经，“爸爸需要哭一会，怕我们听见，他害羞呢。”

于是第二天没有人做饭，王一博和王骁煮了点米饭就着昨天剩下的炖牛肉愣是撑了两顿。

得想办法让老婆复工。王一博嚼着不怎么香的牛肉想。想了半天盯准了旁边只能跪椅子上吃饭的王骁。

“骁儿，你去跟爸爸说，爹爹饿得头晕眼花马上就要过去了。”

“啊？可是爹爹没有啊。”王骁大块哚着肉。

“有，你看。”王一博歪歪脖子做了个要倒下的姿势。

王骁放下筷子，一本正经戳了戳王一博的肩膀。

“爹爹说不能撒谎，要不然就得为爱鼓掌。”

他妈的。王一博一嘴脏话堵在心口。

又吃了两口味同嚼蜡的饭菜王一博终于忍无可忍，对着房门的方向大喊，

“肖战！！！你老公要饿死了！！！战哥！战哥哥！肖战哥哥！！！弟弟饿了！！战宝宝！！！大宝贝！”

王骁捂着耳朵摇头。

“嚎什么嚎！！！问灵呢？！！”

过了五分钟肖战脸红着一瘸一拐打开了门，骂骂咧咧去了厨房。

小兔子半路得到一个紧得喘不过气的拥抱，两手使劲锤着某人的肩膀。

“你丫的我就是欠你的王一博！”


End file.
